Prior processes for the preparation of vinyl lactams are generally carried out in two-stages where, in the first stage, potassium hydroxide is reacted with the lactam to produce the corresponding lactam salt catalyst and water followed by vinylation of lactam with acetylene in the presence of the salt catalyst in the second stage to produce the desired vinylated product. This process is hampered by the formation of potassium 4-aminobutyrate by-product caused by lactam ring opening unless great care is taken to prevent its formation by removal of water during the reaction and by employing a sterically hindered alkoxide so as to prevent ring opening. Ring opening destroys the catalyst and the process looses catalytic activity; thus for all intents and purposes this should be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate the above difficulty by a commercially feasible and economical process.
Another object of the invention is to produce a vinylpyrrolidone containing essentially no metal amino butyrate by-product.
Another object is to prevent catalyst ring opening and consequent loss of reaction activity.
Still another object is to eliminate costly removal of water in the preparation of a catalyst for synthesis of N-vinyl lactams.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.